


Caduceus.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas comes early, around these parts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caduceus.

**Author's Note:**

> A caduceus is “the staff carried by Mercury as messenger of the gods”, or “a representation of this staff used as an emblem of the medical profession and as the insignia of the U.S. Army Medical Corps”, probably recognizable to most of us as the emblem of the Red Cross.
> 
> This was written for the word prompt “bells” over at the KHR Fic Meme, and the title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 28, 2007.

It was the best thing to see after a long day involving pushing pens across his mahogany desk and smiling at dour-faced mafioso until his cheeks felt like they were going to fall off: Gokudera Hayato stretched across his bed, wearing nothing but ribbons that were the exact same green as his eyes, his rings (one on each trembling finger), and countless golden bells that shook and shivered every time he squirmed. His dearest (and only) right hand man was flat on his belly with his ass up in the air, gasping into the ball gag in his mouth, desperately trying to rub himself off on Tsuna’s finest bedsheets. The vibrator stuffed between his buttcheeks also looked like it was the same shade of green as the ribbons wrapped about his body.

 

Yamamoto Takeshi had not been kidding when he had told Tsuna that the wait would be worth it. Tsuna made a mental note to call the swordsman and, after thanking him profusely, demand to know what the Cloud Guardian (and by extension, Dino Cavallone) had been teaching him in his spare time.

 

Gokudera was staring up at him through teary eyes. Tsuna chuckled and flopped down on the bed, to stroke the nape of the other man’s neck. The little bells jingled, moving to the tune of a hundred different songs all pointing in the same direction.

 

“At least I know for certain that you’ll really do anything for me,” the Tenth cheerily remarked, as he moved his other hand between Gokudera’s legs.


End file.
